Quiet Mikan
by Ceyyy
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a new student at Gakuen Alice. She has the nullification, stealing and inserting alice. She is very quiet and hardly talks. Why? Well, Natsume's not the only one living in the darkness. Please read and review! -on hiatus- (I don't know how to continue)
1. Chapter 1: Mikan Sakura

**HI AGAIN! Hehehe. I feel like starting another fanfic. I was wondering if I can ever finish any story of mine. =.= So I have decided. I will continue the story that gets the most reviews. Then when I'm finished with the story, I'll continue the one with the second highest review. What say you? =)**

**Summary: Mikan Sakura is a new student at Gakuen Alice. She has the nullification, stealing and inserting alice. All other alices that she has are stolen from other people with alice. She is very quiet and hardly talks. She is the new member of D.A class and has replaced Natsume's place. Why is she so quiet? Why is she acting like this? Well, apparently Natsume is not the only one who is living in darkness.**

**Lalalalala~**

**Anyway,**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! (oh well)**

**ENJOOOOY! :)**

**CHAPTER 1: MIKAN SAKURA.**

**Mikan's POV:**

I woke up at 6 in the morning. My room was so big. It is comfortable but it doesn't suit me. 2 more hours till the first day of school. I sighed. I hope I make friends there. I don't want to be in here. I'm scared. Why hasn't anyone come save me? Am I a bad person?

I crawled to the corner of my room. I'm scared of big places. Why did they give me such big room? I don't want this place. I want to go back to be with my grandpa. I wonder how he is. I hope my aunt and uncle are taking good care of him. Why did he give me away? Why did grandpa pass me to those weird looking men in black suits?

_Why?..._

Suddenly I hear birds chirping loudly. Oh. I must have dosed off because the clock is showing 7.45am. It means that I have 15 more minutes before the first lesson starts.

I brushed my teeth slowly, wore my uniform carefully, ate my breakfast slowly, and combed my hair carefully...

The clock now shows 8.30am.

Oh no, I'm late.

***End of POV***

**Inside class 2-B**

"Narumi-sensei! Didn't you say we have a new student today?"

"Yes, yes, I said that." Narumi answered nervously.

"Where is she?"

"Uhh, I think she's coming soon." Narumi answered strongly. 'Where is that girl? I told her to wait outside of the class 5 minutes before lesson starts. I hope she didn't get lost. Well, I gave her a map.' thought Narumi happily.

Little did he know that she actually got lost.

**Mikan's POV:**

Now I wonder where I am. According to the map, I should be in the building corridor by now. But why am I in the forest?

Oh wait.

I hold the map upside down. Oh well, I'll try finding my way there from here. Hmm. Let's see. Ah, okay. I just have to take this stairs up, and then turn to my left to enter to that corridor, take another left to another corridor, then a right turn.

Oh! Here it is. That was easy.

***End of POV***

Mikan didn't know she took another half an hour just to find the classroom. She opened the classroom door and took a peek.

Narumi saw her and yelled, "Ahhh! There she is! Come in, come in!"

Everyone's eyes locked on to the girl. They gasped when she enter. Mikan didn't tie her hair. When she said she 'combed' her hair, she actually just combed her hair in front. (Something like Nobara in the manga)

"Did you get lost or something?" Narumi asked politely, though he was quite scared of her.

Mikan just nodded her head.

Everyone wanted to hear her voice but she only nodded.

"Didn't the map help you?" He continued.

"I accidentally read it upside down." Mikan whispered, so the class didn't hear her voice yet.

Her voice came out very soft that even Narumi couldn't catch what she said, but he did. He sweat dropped after hearing Mikan's calm explanation.

"Sensei, I don't want to introduce myself. Can you help me?" Mikan asked in a ghostly whisper.

Narumi shivered.

"Ah, sure." He answered politely. "Class! This is Mikan Sakura. She is a special star student. Her alice is the nullification and stealing."

Mikan winced. She had forgotten to tell Narumi that she didn't want people to know her stealing alice. But then again, if they knew, they would stay away from her. Therefore, she didn't mind at all.

The whole class gasped. They looked at the girl who has the stealing alice. Everyone had the same thought 'stay away from that girl'.

Mikan who has the mind reading alice inserted to her knew what they were thinking. She bit her lower lips and tugged Narumi's sleeves to gain his attention.

"Where do I sit?" Her voice came out as a whisper yet again.

Narumi just smiled at her and patted her head, "The last row there. Sorry but that's the only seat left. Oh, and your partner is Natsume Hyuuga, the boy whom you're going to sit with."

"I thought I made it clear before that I didn't want any partners?" Natsume glared at Narumi.

"Hmm. But you're the only person-"

He was cut off by Natsume's intense glare.

Narumi cleared his throat and said, "Who wants to be Mikan-chan's partner?"

No one raised their hands up.

Narumi sighed. "Natsume, just this one time, obey me. Be Mikan-chan's partner."

Natsume looked at the girl; she had her hair covering her face. _'Just like that ice princess from my ability class'_

"Tch. Just don't ask me to do something for her."

"Okay! Alright, Mikan-chan, please go to your seat now." Narumi clasped his hands together and smile. "Alright then, should we start our lesson now?"

Before the students can complain, the PA system went "All the Elementary School teachers please go to the meeting room now. Thank you."

"Oh well, ja ne! Free lesson!" Narumi smiled and winked then left.

Mikan was walking to the back of the class. Everyone was staring at her. Not glaring but staring. They did not glare for they were scared of what she could do to them. She read their thoughts and heaved a sigh.

She sat down at her sit and looked down. She didn't turn around or looked up at anyone though she knew everyone was looking at her. Well, except for the two raven haired students. She read Natsume's thoughts and was amused by it.

'Stealing alice hmm? Maybe I should ask her to steal my alice so that I don't have to work for Persona again.'

Mikan's POV:

Why would I want to steal his alice away? If I can, I would steal my own alice so that I don't have to be in here. I giggled. He's so funny.

'I wonder what colour are her eyes. I wonder if they are light brown like her hair. Wait. What am I even thinking? Heck, why do I hear giggles?'

I started giggling more. He doesn't know that I can read his mind.

'Is that coming from the new girl? I wonder what she is thinking about. Heck, why do I even care. Pfft.'

I took my notebook and a pencil and wrote down neatly.

_You are funny._

I showed it to him. He raised his eye brow and glared at me. Luckily the rest of the students from my class were doing their own stuffs.

'What is so funny about me? Pfft. What a weird girl.'

I frowned, and then giggled more.

_Your thoughts are funny. _

I showed him again. This time he just stared at me.

'Are you reading my mind?'

I gave a faint nod.

Just then two girls came. One with pink hair, and the other in blue.

"Uhmm. Hi! I am Anna and she is Nonoko!" The pink hair girl smiled at me. I feel so warm all of the sudden.

"I hope we can be friends." The blue hair girl said, smiling too.

I was going to reply them when this girl with blackish greenish hair cut in.

"Hey! Be careful! You don't want your alice to be stolen by that _girl_ right?" She spat the words venomously.

Everyone started joining in after that.

"Yeah! Who knows? Maybe she's here just to steal our alices."

"Hey! Isn't that good too? We can finally go back home!"

"Yeah! Hey! Steal my alice!"

"Steal mine!"

They started mocking me. I couldn't stand it anymore. I feel like I could cry anytime now. Then I felt someone nudged me. It was the boy next to me. He nudged again. So I turned to him and read his thoughts.

'Come with me. Ditch the class if you don't want to hear anymore of their nonsense.'

He started getting up and heading towards the back door. So I stood up too, and followed him. The whole class was all laughing that they didn't notice that I disappeared.

"Can you really steal alices?"

I nodded to him.

"Can you talk?"

I nodded again.

"So?" He raised his eye brows.

"I don't like talking." My voice came out as a whisper again. I wonder if he can hear me.

He seemed to be shock.

'Her voice is so chime-like. It's like bells ringing through my ears over and over again. Oh shoot she can hear my thoughts.'

I started giggling again. This guy is funny. I hope he can be my friend.

"Anyway, see ya. Don't get lost." After saying this he left me.

**Oh, don't you think Mikan's personality is very quiet and shy? Her voice in here is monotone. Don't you think she is almost the same as Nobara?**

**I'm actually in my exam week. But oh well. When an author gotta write, the author gotta write! ;) Hehe. **

**But actually the stories I write kinda depends on my mood. Sorrryyyy if there's crappiness inside. **

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS A LOT! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Horrible Treatment In Class

**HI PEOPLE! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! AAAHHHH! I'M VERY VERY HAPPY NOW! HEHEHE.**

**Special thanks to:**

**sEcretmiNdLoLITA****: My first reviewer! Thank you! :)**

**aeryn jones: I'll try to update the chapters quick since I've finished the next chapter already! :)**

**Cafuchi****: Aww! Thank you! And thank you for wishing me too ;) At least I know there's someone actually read Author notes. :D**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx****: It's okay. Permy won't be like that for long when Mikan unleashed her deadly alice. :D Hehehe. Your review made me laughed. Hahaha. Thank you! =)**

**pwenie: Yay! Thank you! =)**

**Oh, mostly:**

'' ** Means thoughts.**

"" ** Means conversations.**

**So...**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! (oh well)**

_Previously on Chapter 1:_

'_Her voice is so chime-like. It's like bells ringing through my ears over and over again. Oh shoot she can hear my thoughts.'_

_I started giggling again. This guy is funny. I hope he can be my friend._

"_Anyway, see ya! Don't get lost." After saying this he left me._

**CHAPTER 2: HORRIBLE TREATMENT IN CLASS.**

**Mikan's POV:**

He just left me like that. He didn't even look back. Hmm. School ends at 1pm. Its only 9.30am now. Should I skip the whole day? What if the teachers think I'm a bad person? I think I'll just go back at 10am. If the teachers are still not back from the meeting then I'll skip.

Oh, wow. Such a nice looking tree to rest under. I think I'll just take a short nap. But, what if the teachers see me. No. I cannot sleep under a tree. I should just explore the school. Time to teleport.

-Teleport-

Hmm. It looks like I teleported to the middle school branch. I wonder if they're having class now. Maybe I should just go back to class. I hope no one notice that I went missing. I shall teleport to the girl's comfort room.

-Teleport-

Nice comfort room they have. I think I'll walk back to class now. Why do I have the feeling that that boy has some troubles? When he spoke just now, it was like he was trying to hide a dark secret. He seemed troubled. I should help him since he helped me to escape just now.

-Open back door-

"There she is!"

"Yeah!"

"Hey! Where did you go just now? Huh?"

"Answer us back, _girl_!"

Should I give them my glare? Should I show them the deadly alice I stole? Should I just steal their alice? Should I just answer them back? Should I just ignore them?

Yeah, ignoring them would be good since I won't do any harm.

"Oi! We're talking to you!"

I'm going to ignore that.

"Can she even talk?" Some girl said that and everyone in the class laughed at me.

They are so annoying. I feel like using my alice. They didn't give me anything to wear to control my alice. I wonder if I really should use the deadly alice.

"Hey! She's ignoring us. What a useless girl."

"Yeah! Maybe she doesn't even have the stealing alice."

"What did you do to Narumi-sensei, huh?"

What are they saying? Of course I have the stealing alice. Should I just skip class again? Maybe the teacher is coming soon and then they'll leave-

The door slammed open. A male teacher wearing thick glasses with a frog on his shoulder came in. Everyone become silent almost immediately. I wonder if he is strict. He must be strict because everyone is looking at him now.

"Alright class! Take your seats! Faster!" The teacher's voice was so strict and sharp. Everyone went back to their seats immediately. I looked to my right and saw that Natsume isn't back yet. The boy with blonde hair that was sitting next to Natsume looked at me. He smiled gently then turned back to the teacher.

"Okay, class! Today we are going to learn about Trigonometry." He opened his text book and adjusted his glasses. "Turn your textbook to page 150."

I opened the textbook. For one chapter, there are 50 pages of exercises. I wonder if we are going to have to do all of them.

"New girl, what's your name."

I looked up at him. He was looking at me, more like glaring. I didn't answer him. I just kept looking at him through my hair. He should know who I am right?

"Never mind. You must be Mikan Sakura right?"

I nodded.

"The only rule you need to know about my class is keep your mouth shut and pay attention."

I nodded again.

"Good. Okay class, I'll give you a few examples on how to solve Trigonometry questions. Then the rest of the questions are your homework. Okay."

The teacher turned towards the whiteboard and started writing Trigonometry questions. He drew triangles and wrote a question on the board.

"Imai, answer this."

The girl whom he called 'Imai' stood up and answered the question almost immediately with the whole working on the board. The teacher nodded and wrote another question.

"Shouda, answer this! You've been bickering about something for the past 10 minutes so I assumed you know this already."

The mean girl who stopped the two nice girls who introduced themselves nicely to me went pale. So her family name is Shouda. She nervously stood up and bowed her head.

"I... Sorry, but I do not know how to answer this." She said quietly. What a contrast in how she yelled just now.

I started snickering. She must have heard me with her sensitive ears because she turned behind to glare at me.

"And I assume you know how to answer this, then?" She said in a... female-dogish **(A/N: She meant 'bitchy' but Mikan is just so nice so she doesn't want to use bad words) **tone that I wonder if the teacher noticed it.

"Watch your attitude to the new girl, Shouda."

"But sensei! She laughed at me!"

"When? I did not hear her utter a single word since I came in."

"That's because I have sensitive hearing!" The girl protested.

"Whatever, sit down. Tobita, answer this."

"Yes, sensei."

The boy with glasses and blonde hair went in front. He was looking at the question and thinking deeply. He frowned at the question. I decided to read his thoughts.

'Hmm. If tangent x is the same as sine 90, which is also equals to cosine y, then x is. Hmm. This is hard. Ahh! Why did Jinno-sensei ask me to solve this question.'

"If you do not know how to solve this, it's okay. It's quite difficult for your level. Imai, would you like to try?"

"I believe I have already answered just now, so I don't aspect to be called again." The raven haired girl answered monotonously.

'Hmm. I wonder if x is 45 since the value of sine 90 is 1. Wait. Hmm. But then there's cosine. But the value of x is-'

What's so hard about the question?

**(A/N: They're only 10 years old and already started learning about Trigonometry. So don't expect so much from them. I learn that when I was. Oh, never mind.)**

"New girl, can you answer this?" The teacher looked directly at me.

I got up and walked slowly to the whiteboard. I grabbed the marker pen that the teacher held out to me. I can feel him tense up when I was walking to him. I opened the cap of the marker pen and started writing the answer.

_Sin 90 = 1._

_Since tan x = sin 90,  
>tan x = 1,<br>x = 45._

_Since cos y = sin 90,  
>cos y = 1,<br>y = 0._

I closed the marker pen and gave it back to the teacher. The teacher seemed surprise. I wonder why that is so.

I returned to my seat. On the way back, the students look at me. It is so uncomfortable. Should I use the invisibility alice? But then they'll see. That'll be bad.

"Uhh. Okay, thank you Sakura for answering that question. Alright then, for your homework do page 151 to 160. If there's any question, you can ask the new genius of the class." The teacher looks at me again. I shook my head a little but he seems to notice because he continued, "Never mind, change of mind. I'll give you three more examples."

The next 3 questions were easy, so the students were able to answer them.

Then the class bell rang. It was break time.

"Alright, do pages 151 to 160. Class dismisses now." He said that and left immediately. I wonder if he hates the class. Maybe that's why he left very quickly.

I was about to leave my table when I was crowded by a group of people again.

"What alice did you steal huh?"

"I'm sure you stole the intelligence alice right?"

"There's no way you can answer something even our class rep and Imai-san couldn't."

Is there something wrong in answering questions when others couldn't? What's wrong with these people? Why are they so against me? I didn't do anything to them.

"Oi! You people! You guys better don't go near her! Who knows? Maybe she's stealing your alice now."

Everyone suddenly let a soft scream and got away from me.

"Oh no! I was just a feet away from her! Ahhh! I can't use my alice anymore."

That girl is so stupid. How am I to steal her alice without touching her. But it'll be useful too if I can steal people's alice without touching them.

"Hey! Leave her alone, please. She didn't do anything wrong! Why are you guys bullying her!" The boy, 'Tobita' said to those that gathered around me just now.

"But she stole your intelligence!"

What an idiot.

"Kisa-san, my alice isn't intelligence." He sweat dropped.

The arguments continued. I got up and walked towards the door. But then I felt like I was being hit from behind. I turned back and my eyes widened. They were throwing stuffs at me. I wonder where they got the tomatoes from. They kept throwing tomatoes at me so I just continued my way to the door to exit.

**Hehehe. So what do you think! I hope it is up to your expectations. :(**

**My exams have just finished today! YAY! :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! 3**


	3. Chapter 3: 2 New Friends

**HELLO PEOPLE! THANKS FOR CONTINUING TO READ THIS STORY! REALLY APPRECIATE =) I GOT LOTS OF AWESOME REVIEWS TOO! =) Hehehehe.**

**Special thanks to:**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Hahaha. Monsters! I'll try to update quickly. =)**

**sEcretmiNdLoLITA: What a pitiful Mikan right? Thank you for the review! ;)**

**Ellixx: Yay! Thank you! Glad you like this story! =) Hahaha.**

**GakuenDeath: Hehe. Everyone pities Mikan. Aww! Thank you! =) **

**YuiKudo: Thank you! :) Hehehe.**

**hannah-chanxox: Thank you! Will do! ;)**

**Meryq: You reviewed 2 times? Lol. But thank you! =)**

**Nadine99WuzHere****: Yeah. Me too! Lol. Thank you! :)**

**This is only the start, wait till Luna shows up. :p Things will get even worst with her soul-sucking alice.**

**Oh, if you people haven't read the manga, YOU SHOULD READ! =) THANK YOU!**

**So...**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! (oh well)**

_Previously on Chapter 2:_

"_But she stole your intelligence!"_

_What an idiot. _

"_Kisa-san, my alice isn't intelligence." He sweat dropped._

_The arguments continued. I got up and walked towards the door. But then I felt like I was being hit from behind. I turned back and my eyes widened. They were throwing stuffs at me. I wonder where they got the tomatoes from. They kept throwing tomatoes at me so I just continued my way to the door to exit. _

**CHAPTER 3: 2 NEW FRIENDS.**

**Mikan's POV:**

I opened the door knob and closed it immediately. I was saved. I wonder if they will come and chase me. Maybe I should just go back to my room. But it's so big and scary there. I want to go somewhere quiet. Should I just teleport away? Oh wait. There's someone in front of me. A pair of crimson eyes was staring at me.

I shook my head and left without talking to him. I didn't bother reading his thoughts because I already know what exactly he is thinking. He is probably thinking what happen to me or how did I get tomatoes stained all over my uniform. Maybe he didn't even care. He is not my friend. I am not his friend. It is simple as that. I think I'll go back to my room now.

-Teleport-

Luckily the school gives everyone 10 pairs of uniform. So if I change twice everyday, it will be enough for the whole week. Maybe Narumi-sensei already knew this would happen so he prepared more uniform for me.

Break isn't over until 12pm. The subject is Science. I guess I should just study about it now since I have nothing else better to do. Time to teleport to that nice looking tree.

-Teleport-

Hmm. Why do I feel someone's presence here? No one is around. Ah, who cares? It's only one person.

Let's see. They're at chapter 3 now, which is about cells. Hmm. The function of the nucleus is to control all the activities in the cell. Okay. I think I can remember that. Cell wall. The function of the cell wall is to maintain the shape of the cell. It is only found in a plant cell. Hmm. Okay. This is manageable. But I think I'm feeling a little sleepy. Maybe I should just take a short nap.

***End of POV***

Natsume was actually resting on one of the branches of the tree. He didn't see her teleporting there but he was shocked to see her. He jumped off the tree and examined the girl. He kept looking at her wondering if she could hear his thoughts. Just then, Ruka saw him.

"Natsume! What are you doing here?"

"Shh. The girl is sleeping."

"Eh? What is she doing here?"

"I have no idea either. I was sleeping on the branch and when I woke up, she's already there."

"Ah, should we wake her up? Class is starting in 15 minutes time."

"Hn. Up to you."

Then, Natsume left Ruka.

"Ehhh? But Natsume! She's your partner!"

"Hn. I don't care. Ja"

Ruka was all alone there with Mikan. He looked at her and blushed. Eventhough her hair was covering her face, he could still see a little features on her. He saw her lips trembling and she started whispering 'You promise! You promise grandpa!'

Ruka was debating whether or not he should help her. He didn't want her to be late, but he didn't know how to wake her up. So, he gently taps her shoulders but to no avail. She was still sleeping. He started shaking her left to right, left to right. She flung her eyes open and stared at Ruka.

"Oh. It's you."

Her voice startled him. It was the first time he heard her speak. Her voice was a soft whisper but still audible.

"Uhm. I just wanted to tell you that class is starting soon." Ruka looked away, blushing madly. He didn't even understand why he is blushing.

"Oh. Thank you then."

"W-Well. Let's go then." Ruka tried to smile but his face was very red, so he turned away.

Mikan just giggled at him and that made him blush more. She nodded and started walking. All the way to the classroom, it was a complete silence. Though, Ruka did try conversing with her, she only either nod or shake her head.

They entered to the class and another nightmare for Mikan begins. Everyone eyes locked on to her. They were surprised to see her with Ruka. The girl with green blackish hair stood up and pointed at her.

"YOU! YOU JUST CAME IN WITH OUR RUKA-SAMA!"

Mikan just ignored her again. Her patience level was still pretty good so she was able to ignore Shouda.

"HEY YOU! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Shouda-san, don't you remember? The girl can't talk." Someone said.

The whole classroom was filled with laughter and almost everyone was agreeing with the statement that Mikan couldn't talk. Mikan just looked down at her shoes, not making eye contact with everyone.

"She can talk! She just doesn't want to, right, Sakura-san?"

Everyone looked at the person who said that. Mikan turned to the person and smiled.

"Ruka-sama? But, but…"

"Why are you people so immature?" Ruka said. "Don't you understand that she just doesn't want to talk?" He continued.

Now, everyone was quiet. The people that mocked Mikan looked down and stared at the ground. The fangirls of Ruka looked down silently too. But everyone was shock to see Ruka defending a girl, let alone a _new girl_.

The fan girls were thinking the same thing: 'She must have done something to him.'

They were going to mob Mikan when the classroom door opened, revealing their science teacher.

"Kyaaa! Misaki-sensei!" Some girl shouted.

"Misaki-sensei!" Another girl screamed.

Misaki just sweat dropped and went to the teacher's table.

"Uhh. Please get back to your seats."

Everyone went back to their respective seats.

"Okay, today we're going to learn about cells. Turn your text book to page 150."

So, Misaki taught them and they had to do 10 pages of work.

"Oh, before I leave, tomorrow we're going to the lab to look at the cells through the microscope. Please bring your lab coats tomorrow and I'll divide you guys into groups."

The bell rang and the students rushed out from their seats. Science was the last class for the day. Everyone went to the cafeteria to have their lunch.

When Mikan was about to leave, Anna and Nonoko talked to Mikan again.

"Uhm. Sorry about just now. We couldn't introduce ourselves properly yet. Well, I'm Anna." The pink haired girl smiled.

"And I'm Nonoko." The blue haired girl smiled, too.

"Do you want to eat with us?" They both said in unison, making Mikan giggled.

"No, it's okay." Mikan's voice yet again startled the both of them.

"Ehhh? Mikan-chan has such a nice voice!" Anna jumped up and down while gripping Mikan's hands.

That shocked Mikan. No one ever tried holding her hands except for her grandpa. She felt very happy that they didn't care if she had the stealing alice or not.

Anna noticed this and stopped jumping.

"Ah! Sorry I got carried away." Anna let go of Mikan's hands and bowed.

"Gomenasai!" They both said in unison again.

"N-No. I'm supposed to say sorry." Mikan said slowly with her head bowed down.

"Ehh? Don't be Mikan-chan!" Nonoko said this time.

"Come on, let's eat together!" Anna jumped up and down again, this time Nonoko joined.

"Hotaru-chan, let's eat together!" They both ask the raven haired girl.

"No, thank you." She replied emotionless.

"Mou. Fine. Let's go Mikan-chan!" They regained their happiness again.

So they went to the cafeteria. They sat in one table. Anna and Nonoko did the most talking while Mikan just silently eat her food. Occasionally she'll talk but most of the time she nods and smiles.

"Oh, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan looked up to see them frowning.

"Can you at least comb your hair behind? It's really scary." They both said.

Mikan just giggled.

"I like it this way. It's darker like this."

They both just stared at her until she looked away.

"Oh. Gomen."

"No. It's okay." Mikan tried smiling.

After eating finish, they said their goodbyes to each other. They wanted to do their work the teachers gave them. So they went back to their respective rooms. They wanted to accompany Mikan to her room but Mikan declined. When Mikan told them she was a special star, they really wanted to see her room. But Mikan told them to come some other time as she was still unpacking her things.

They agreed so they went away to their dorms since theirs are just next to each other. Mikan on the other hand walked to that tree again. She was wondering if she should teleport. But then again, people may see.

Just then someone with black sleek hair and a white mask appeared in front of her.

"_Sakura_."

Mikan just looked at him blankly.

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Okay. I hope you people like this chapter. Sorry for cliffhangers. But sometimes I do that is because I need to think what to write, whereas sometimes I feel like stopping there because there are enough words already. **

**GOMENASAI! .**

**PLEASE REVIEW! =) It'll make my day! THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dinner

**HELLO PEOPLE! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE FOR STILL READING! =) AHHH! 13 reviews for the previous chapter made me HAPPYYY! Thank you thank you!**

**Special thanks to:**

**GakuenDeath: Hahaha. You're always like the first to comment! Lol! Hehehe. Thank you for the review! =)**

**princessangel123: Aww… Sorry for the cliffhangers! =( Hope you'll forgive me. But thank you for the review!**

**Failed-Expectations: OMG!****! Thank youuuu! :) Hahaha.**

**AmberxxHazelxxCrimson: Hai, hai! =) Thank you for reviewing!**

**miko647635: Thank you! Sorry… :( I'll try to decrease…**

**YuiKudo: Ehhh? Really? YAY! =) Thank you! **

**Meu-Chan: Awww! YAY! Hmm… How would you like if I put RukaxMikanxNatsume?**

**hannah-chanxox: Hehehe. Thank you for reviewing! xoxo to you too =)**

**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs: AWWW! Thank you! :D**

**Nadine99WuzHere: Yes, he is! Hehehe. Thank you for the review!**

**Brenna: Hahaha. Thank you! I'll try to upload as soon as possible. ;)**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Hehehe. Yup, it's Persona. :D Thank you fore reviewing! **

**GAKUENALICEROCKS: Heyy! YAY! Thank you! :D I'm so happy you're reading all my 3 stories! Hehehe.**

**So… **

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! (oh well)**

_Previously on Chapter 3:_

_They agreed so they went away to their dorms since theirs are just next to each other. Mikan on the other hand walked to that tree again. She was wondering if she should teleport. But then again, people may see._

_Just then someone with black sleek hair and a white mask appeared in front of her._

"_Sakura."_

_Mikan just looked at him blankly. _

**CHAPTER 4: THE DINNER.**

She was thinking whether to run or to teleport away. The accessories he was wearing freaked her out. There were many rings and earrings at his fingers and ears. But what scared her most was his smirk. Since she was lazy to speak, she just stared at him through her hair.

The man cleared his throat. "I am the dangerous ability class teacher, Persona, which is your class. I have heard that you have the nullification and stealing alice?"

Mikan just nodded.

Persona continued, "What alices have you stolen?"

Mikan just stared at him. She didn't know what to answer. She only stole a person's alice before. The rest of her alices were inserted by her mother, whom has passed away because of an incident. Mikan winced as she reminisce the incident.

"Have you stolen a lot of alices?"

Mikan shook her head.

"How many have you stolen?"

Mikan pointed her index finger vertically, meaning 'one'.

Persona seemed amused by her. _'She's just as silent as the ice princess.'_ Then he remembered what he wanted to ask her, "How did you get your other alices?"

"My mother."

Persona was stunned by her voice. _'Her voice is a whisper yet it is clear as a bell. Why is it that when she spoke, my whole body couldn't move? I could feel her pain and sorrow when she said that. Hmm. Interesting.'_

"So your mother inserted the alices into your body?"

Mikan nodded again, trying hard not to remember the painful past of her mother.

"What are the alices that she inserted?"

Mikan got out a paper which was a list of alices. It is actually a note from her mother regarding the alices she had inserted into Mikan.

There in the note in alphabetical order: **(A/N: I'll add more as Mikan uses more alice)**

_Barrier_

_Doppelganger_

_Earth_

_Fire_

_Flying_

_Healing_

_Human pheromones_

_Ice_

_Invisibility_

_Memory erasing_

_Mind reading_

_Telepathy_

_Teleportation_

_Thunder_

_Time travelling_

_Vocal pheromones_

_Water_

_Wind_

Persona stared at the paper and smirked. _'Looks like kuro neko is no longer useful to me.'_

Mikan was observing Persona's reaction. She did not like his smirk. His smirk made her feel like she was going to suffer really soon. She thanked her passed away mother silently. Why? Because that was not the full list of the alices inserted into her. Her mother allowed her to use those alices only. The other alices were to be kept as a secret.

Persona stopped smirking and looks at Mikan, "Go to the Northern Woods tomorrow. Follow kuro neko."

Mikan gave him a questioning look. Even if her hair was blocking, he could still see it.

"I mean Hyuuga. Follow him to come to the Northern Woods tomorrow. Then other times, just teleport there."

Mikan gave him a small nod again.

"Sleep well tonight." Persona said while smirking, _'My new favourite weapon.'_

Mikan read his thoughts and frowned. She did not like the 'weapon' part. She wanted to look at him again but he was out from her sight so she just teleported back to her room.

Mikan was doing her math homework but she fell asleep. You can't blame her. She is really smart and the math homework is too easy for her that she finds it boring. She started dreaming.

***In the dream***

"Mikan sweetheart, mommy is going to protect you, you stay under that table okay?" A woman with long brunette hair hugged little Mikan.

"But mommy, who's going to protect _you_?" Little Mikan asked while trying hard not to cry.

"Mommy will protect herself, don't worry." The woman gave Mikan a smile and another tight hug.

"But mommy!" The little Mikan wailed.

"Hush, sweetheart. Mommy promise everything will be fine."

Then the woman turned around and closed the cloth from the table that is to cover the little girl from being seen. She knew she was going to break her promise that is why she wrote a letter to Mikan.

***End of dream***

**Mikan's POV:**

Why? Why must I dream of her? Mommy, why did you break your promise? Why did you have to leave me? Why did I have to come here? Why did you know I have to come here? Why are there so many questions starting with 'why'?

I am so lonely here. I need the warmth from you. I need the support from my grandpa. I need the guiding from my father. Where is he? You never mention about him before. Why?

Why?…

When I opened my eyes, the sky was already very dark. Did I sleep again? My eyes are so painful. I look down at my study table. The table is sticky. Is it my tears' fault? Did they dirty the table? I hope not.

I look around to find for my clock.

8.15pm.

I wonder how long have I slept. I cannot remember the time before I dosed off. I think I need to take a shower. My whole body is so sticky. I cannot go to the dining hall in such appearance. I must wear neat clothing.

***End of POV***

She went to her bathroom and took a 10 minutes shower. She changed into a brown coloured long buttoned down shirt and black trousers. She did not like cute things or the colour pink. She finds them too bright. She preferred to wear something dark coloured.

She went out from her room and headed to the dining hall. Many students were still there. She went to the special star table and a robot waitress came to her and ordered her food.

"What would you like to eat for dinner, Miss Sakura?"

"Udon." Mikan replied.

"Oh? Okay then. I will be right back!"

While waiting, Mikan glanced around the dining hall. There were not many people left. She saw the two girls Anna and Nonoko in the single star table. They were chatting so animatedly they didn't notice that Mikan was there. Mikan looked over to the second star table, and saw the mean green blackish haired girl name Shouda there.

Mikan smirked in her mind. Her face did not show any emotion at all. _'So you're a two star huh?'_

She saw her talking with a dirty blonde haired boy, the one with the mind-reading alice. They were talking and giggling with each other. _'Shouda looks so different when she's talking to that boy. I wonder why she is so happy with him.'_

She glanced around the three-star and saw the raven haired girl. _'Imai.' _thought Mikan.The girl was eating something disgusting. Yup, crab brain.

"Here is your food, Miss Sakura!" The robot arrived and gave Mikan her Udon noodles.

"Thank you." Mikan answered softly that was audible enough for the robot to hear.

Mikan started eating but then she heard murmurs in the dining hall. She sighed. She wondered if everyone was talking about her again. She was wrong. The girls suddenly screamed, "Natsume-kun! Kyaaahhh!"

Fangirls.

Mikan glanced to her left and saw Natsume taking a few seats next to her in the special star table. He looked injured. He was clutching his chest. He didn't seem bothered by the fangirls screaming over him. He kept on coughing and coughing. Mikan saw him and immediately knew he was not well.

She got up from her seat and went to the seat next to Natsume and sat down next to him. He looked at her in confusion while clutching his chest tightly but not really obvious. It just looked like he was just trying to feel his heart beat. So everyone was curious. Mikan reached out her hand to his chest and used her healing alice on him.

She tried healing him but then she was interrupted by a strangled at her neck. She dropped her hand and Natsume started screaming in pain. Everyone was shock by what happen and thought it was Mikan's fault.

**Is this counted a cliffhanger? Oh, please answer the following question:**

******Question******

**Do you want me to do cliffhangers?**

**ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! =)**


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Mikan

**HELLO TO MY AWESOME READERS! YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME! =)**

**Special thanks to:**

**GakuenDeath: Aww! Okay! I'm on my holidays now, so I'll most probably update everyday. =) Hehehe. Thank you for your support! XD**

**NatsukakonemeYuubasa: Hahaha. Frame? XD Yes, yes. I'll update quick. Your name is really cool! There's 6 people's name inside! =)**

**BeArOcKpRiNxEsS: You scared me at the 'I love this chapter, except for the last part'. Hahaha. Thank you! Because they hate/scared of her! .**

**SorrowfulAngel012: Oh man… Sorry… =( I'll try not to leave cliffhangers but I really don't know how. :S**

**Meu-Chan: Owh… SORRY! =( I'll try not to leave things cliffhanger-ish. =(**

**YuiKudo: Well, I guess you're the only one that LOVES cliffhangers. I hope you don't die. :O But thank you! =)**

**mellisagOrman: Hey! It's okay! =) You're a reviewer from my other story! Hehehe. Thank you! **

**pwenie: Okay okay… Sorry! .**

**justanotherfanofyours: ****YAY! Thank you! =) I hope it's interesting enough to keep readers entertain :D**

**.cassanova: Ahhh! Really? Thank you! =)**

**Msdgirl: Okay, okay. I'll try not to leave as cliffhangers. =(**

**Keyheart: THANK YOU****! =) I'm VERY HAPPY! You are AWESOME TOO!**

**anim3gurl: Hehehe. Udon was the first thing that popped to my mind. :D Thank you for that funny review! Hahaha.**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Hahaha! I don't know if I want to write who strangled her. Thank you for reviewing! =)**

**sEcretmiNdLoLITA: Hehe. Thank you for reviewing! I'm still thinking too. :p **

**GAKUENALICEROCKS: Okay, okay. I'll try! =(**

**miko647635: ****Oh well, I guess many people don't like cliffhangers. So I'll try not to do.**

**So…**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! (oh well)**

_Previously on Chapter 4:_

_She got up from her seat and went to the seat next to Natsume and sat down next to him. He looked at her in confusion while clutching his chest tightly but not really obvious. It just looked like he was just trying to feel his heart beat. So everyone was curious. Mikan reached out her hand to his chest and used her healing alice on him. _

_She tried healing him but then she was interrupted by a strangled at her neck. She dropped her hand and Natsume started screaming in pain. Everyone was shock by what happen and thought it was Mikan's fault._

**CHAPTER 5: DARK MIKAN.**

Then almost everyone got out from their seats and surrounded Mikan. They started hitting her because their alices were no use against her. They used their legs and started kicking her.

'_Stop.' _

They were hitting her and kicking her while she just sat down helplessly.

'_Stop.'_

Natsume whom was in so much pain saw Mikan being hit and bullied. _'Wasn't she healing me just now because I am very sure I felt better when she placed her hands on me. When they pushed her away from me, I felt the pain again but I was too shock when it came back that's why I shouted. They didn't know she was helping me. I must tell them.'_

He tried getting up from his seat and was going to punch those people when suddenly he was interrupted by a _**boom**_sound!

"Ahhhh!" Everyone shouted.

Mikan was surrounded by a purple-black flame.

Everyone ran away from Mikan. Mikan's eyes were just staring blankly. Her brunette hair became long black colour. Her hair was very straight. Her hair flew and then her eyes which were just staring blankly turned black as if there were no eyeballs, just the sockets.

"Heeelllpppp!" Almost everyone screamed. They were very terrified of her now. They hid under the table and tried not to look at her.

The fire extinguished and the dark Mikan suddenly shouted. She fell on the floor and started slithering like a snake. She kept on hissing and foam came out from her mouth. Then she got up and her body started burning. A black flame was formed. Everyone was so scared of what might happen next. Mikan started screaming again and again.

Then the door flew open and Persona came in and threw a belt at Mikan. The belt hit her and it automatically wrapped around Mikan's body. It did not burn. Mikan's screaming stop. Her hair went back to her original brunette and her hair stopped flying. She also stopped moving and went to a kneeling position. Her head was lowered and everyone could hear her whimpering.

Persona walked to her. "Erase their memories."

Everyone heard this and started to panic. Natsume was very shocked. He did not know what it was but it was really scary. He noticed that the room became bright again.

**Natsume's POV:**

I wonder why it became so bright. Don't tell me that when she became the… something, the whole room went pitch black? Why didn't I notice that? Argh! The pain is back. I'm clutching my chest again. The last thing I remembered was being lifted by that bastard white masked guy.

***End of POV***

Persona picked Natsume up when he saw him collapsing on the floor.

"Do it now. Erase their memories."

Mikan nodded. Her hands lifted up again and many bubbles came out. The bubbles went into everyone's forehead and dissolved. After some time, the bubbles came out again. Mikan snapped her fingers and the bubbles disappeared. She had done it many times. She had to erase people's memories every time her dark side awakens.

Everyone started blinking their eyes and looked around, wondering why everyone was standing. Narumi was there so he calmed them down by telling them some lie. By that time, Persona was already gone with Natsume on his back and Mikan by his side.

While the three of them are walking, Persona took a glance at Mikan. She had her head lowered down. "How many times have you lost control?"

Mikan shook her head. She wasn't ready to tell anyone yet that's because she lost control of herself many times before.

Persona stopped walking and put Natsume on the ground when they reached a garden. He motioned Mikan to come. "Heal him."

Mikan nodded and started healing again. She healed until she felt that he wasn't suffering anymore. He started breathing normally and opened his eyes. By the time, Mikan had already teleported away. Persona was in front of Natsume now.

"I'll see you tomorrow in the Northern Woods during abilities class." After saying that, he disappeared.

**Natsume's POV:**

Why am I here? Why don't I feel the pain in my chest anymore? Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? Why can't I remember going to the dining hall? Argh! This is very frustrating! Where's Ruka?

I think it's better to go back to my room now. I don't even know what the time is. Garh! Why do I feel so hungry? Does it mean I haven't eaten yet? But why do I keep having the feeling that I've went to the dining hall? Never mind, I'll just go there again.

***End of POV***

Natsume went there only to find more confused people like him. They were having the questioning look. Narumi told them that they were making such disturbance that he had to use his alice on them. Of course no one believed him. They kept feeling like they had forgotten something, _shocking_.

'_So I'm not the only one.'_ Natsume thought.

**Mikan's POV:**

Luckily I got back to my room before he opened his eyes. Why did my dark side awakened? I didn't mean to awaken it. Is it because I was bullied? Why must I be like this? How do I undo this? Why did I steal that person's alice?

***End of POV***

Soon after that, Mikan drifted to sleep.

Night passed and morning came.

Mikan got up at 7am. It is the second day for her today.

'_Time sure passes slow when you're not enjoying yourself.' _

She did her usual routine for every morning: she brushed her teeth slowly, wore her uniform carefully, ate her breakfast slowly, and combed her hair carefully.

After that she had 15 minutes left. Yes, her usual routine normally takes up 45 minutes. After her usual routine, she went to her classroom. She was 10 minutes early. The students were staring at her again. Then they started to whisper to each other.

"Hey, let's ask her."

"Hey, _new girl_, where were you last night?"

Mikan was thinking whether she should go for the truth or the lie. Then she remembered that she doesn't speak in front most of her classmates. Therefore, she quietly walked to the back of the class which was her new seat. She was stopped, obviously.

"Answer me, _scum_!" A boy that was almost bold demanded and pulled her hair.

Mikan was dragged back and she was 2 inch away from him. Her eyes started becoming black again and it was staring at the boy's eyes. The hollow eyes looked deep into the boy's eyes and Mikan said softly but clear as a chime, "You've been a bad boy. You will suffer, _Mochiage_." 

The boy screamed and let go of her. The way she pronounced his name made him shivered. It was like a hissing sound. When he let go of her, she turned back to normal.

'_No! Not in class!'_ Thought Mikan. She ran out from the classroom to the 'very nice looking tree' that she called. Before she left the classroom, she used her memory erasing alice on him. He was confused for a while before regaining back his senses.

"Mochu! What happen?"

"Uhh… I have no idea myself."

"One moment you were pulling her hair, the other you just let go of her with a scream."

"Man! You scream like a girl!"

Then people started laughing at him. He was too confused to even feel embarrass.

**Mochu's POV**

Why do I feel like I've forgotten something? What do they mean by 'one moment you were pulling her hair'? Who is _'her'_? Man. This is bad! I'm becoming old!

***End of POV***

She was walking there when she saw Natsume sitting under the tree. He had his manga over his face.

'_He must be taking a short nap'_ Thought Mikan.

Then, a very random thought appeared in her head. _'I shall go to his dream' _ Mikan smiled at her thought. So, she went to his dream.

**In Natsume's dream:**

There were many ships everywhere. Everyone was at the sea in a white ship.

"Kuro neko, burn those ships." Someone that looks like Persona ordered.

The kuro neko he was referring to started to burn those ships. After burning those ships, he clutched his chest very tightly. Mikan whom was watching this too suddenly felt that sharp pain. She too, unconsciously clutched her chest as well.

Persona smirked and said, "What is this? You're feeling the sharp pain already?"

Kuro neko just looked away. Mikan whom was in his dream saw his face; it showed that he was very tired already. He was badly wounded too. He was coughing terribly too, like how he was coughing when he went to dinner.

"Let's go back. They're probably already dead."

Time skipped, his dream drifted to when he entered the dining hall. He looked around and saw Mikan. He frowned when he saw her.

Mikan frowned at him for frowning back at her in the dream.

After that scene, it was black for a while. Then they arrived at the garden where Mikan healed him. Just then, he woke up, Mikan wasn't in the garden though he felt that she was there with him not long ago.

***End of dream***

**Hehehe. So how was it? =) I hope it's interesting and **_**not**_** a cliffhanger. I finished the dream! So if I end it like this, is it a cliffhanger? I hope this isn't a cliffhanger? Sighs. =.=**

**PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! =)**


	6. Chapter 6: A Not So Bad Day

**Hi there! Sorry for the one week late update! My holidays are about to over so I may not update anymore?**

**Special thanks to:**

**: Okay then! Thank you! **

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx****: Hehehe. Maybe? Sorry for the late update :p Thank you for reviewing again! :)**

**NatsukakonemeYuubasa****: Aye, okay. Thank you! =)**

**Meu-Chan****: Ehehe. Sorry? Bubbles were the first thing that popped to my head. :p**

**hannah-chanxox****: Eeeks. Sorry! :( But thank you for reviewing!**

**Sabarita Wants Blue Hair: Hi Sabarita! Thank youuu! Why aren't you using your account! -.-**

**anim3gurl****: Ahahahaha. Your review is funny! Thank you! =)**

**GakuenDeath****: Hi! Thank you! Sorry for the late update though. =(**

**Okay! **

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! (oh well)**

**.**

_Previously on chapter 5:_

_Time skipped, his dream drifted to when he entered the dining hall. He looked around and saw Mikan. He frowned when he saw her._

_Mikan frowned at him for frowning back at her in the dream. _

_After that scene, it was black for a while. Then they arrived at the garden where Mikan healed him. Just then, he woke up, Mikan wasn't in the garden though he felt that she was there with him not long ago._

_*End of dream*_

**CHAPTER 6: A Not So Bad Day.**

Natsume flung his eyes open. 'I just dreamt about that again' Thought Natsume. He felt someone was staring at him, so he looked up, and saw Mikan. He was shocked to see her. _'I need to ask her now'_.

"Where were you last night?"

Mikan frowned. She knew he would ask her sooner or later. She was thinking what to answer when they were interrupted by a gentle voice.

"So you both are here!"

"Ruka? You look like you ran here."

"Class has started so I came here to look for you."

"Well, I don't feel like attending class. So don't bother about me." Natsume said.

Mikan turned around and headed towards the class direction. Though, she suddenly stopped. Natsume and Ruka looked at her then at each other. Mikan was actually thinking if she should go for class or not.

"Sa-Sakura-san… Why did you stop?" Ruka stammered.

Mikan just shook her head. She continued walking while Ruka just followed behind her.

'_She has some explanations to do.'_ Thought Natsume.

In class:

"So that is how you solve the question. Seriously, were you people paying attention yesterday?" Jinno was getting more frustrated. The homework he gave the students yesterday was not done properly. "Alright then, I'll repeat the whole lesson-"

Ruka and Mikan entered the back of the class. Everyone turned their heads and looked at them. Mikan sighed. Ruka saw that and saw he patted her back and said, "It's okay. If you're with me, they won't bother you." Then he smiled at her.

Everybody was shocked. Ruka just patted a girl.

'_She must have really done something to him.' _Everyone was thinking the same thing.

Mikan gave a little smile and walked to her seat which was just two seats away from Ruka. They sat down and realized that the whole class was looking at them. Jinno cleared his throat to get the students attention back. He was told not to do any harm to Mikan so he did not bother if she was late.

"As you can see, if you want to solve the question, you first have to separate them into two parts." Jinno continued his lesson.

Mikan was just day dreaming and looking out from the window. Then something hit her head. She looked up and saw a paper in a shape of an airplane. She opened it and read the note.

_You are so dead, Mikan Sakura. I know you did something to Ruka-sama._

Mikan looked up and saw that everyone was paying attention to Jinno. She used her mind reading alice to find out who is the one who wrote the note.

"What should I eat later?"

"This class is so boring…"

"Hmm. I think I'm starting to understand how to solve the questions."

"Zzz…"

"Hmm. What should I invent next?"

"Jinno-sensei is sooo cool!"

Mikan was dumbstruck. _'That was random.'_ She continued reading the person's thoughts.

"Should I ask him to tutor me later so that we can spend time together? Kyaaa!"

Mikan looked around and saw the person staring at Jinno dreamily. The girl has light green shoulder length hair. Mikan started snickering. Then she thought of giving the girl some privacy. She continued reading people's mind and one of the thoughts gave the answer she was looking for.

"That girl! The nerves of her to be with Ruka-sama! Natsume-sama too! Grr. Wait till the bell ring! I'll make her regret what she has done to both of them!"

Mikan stopped reading and sighed. It was the Shouda girl. She knew very well that she didn't do anything to the both of them. She looked at her watch and saw that the bell will ring in 40 minutes. She sighed and started planning what to do when the bell rings.

Then she remembered that the next class was the ability class. She has to follow Natsume to know the place. She decided that she'll deal with Shouda girl another time.

When the bell rang, Mikan used her invisibility alice and teleported to where Natsume was. She saw him lying under a tree. She became visible again and cleared her throat loud enough to get Natsume's attention. He opened his eyes and saw her looking at him. He glared at her.

"What do you want?"

"It's ability class now."

"So?"

"Shouldn't you go?"

"No."

Mikan just nodded. Now she has to find her own way there. She turned around and left Natsume.

'_Tch. Why did she tell me to go? It's none of her business.'_

Mikan continued walking around the school and reached the forest. She didn't know where she was. She sat down on a log and waited for something to happen. Something did happen. A girl with her hair covering her face like Mikan was walking to her direction.

They made eye contact and gave a small scream.

Then they started giggling. They both thought they saw a ghost.

"My name is Nobara." The other girl said.

"Mikan."

"Nice meeting you."

"Same. I hope we can be friends." Mikan said the last sentence softly.

Nobara heard it and smiled. She never knew she would meet someone that was so similar to her.

"What were you doing?"

"Waiting for something to happen. I need to find the way to my class' meeting place."

"Which ability class are you?"

"Dan-Dangerous Ability class."

"Eh? Same! Come let's go." Nobara replied with a smile.

Mikan smiled back and followed her. They walked in silent together but none of them felt uncomfortable. They didn't need to talk to feel comfortable at all. They walked deeper into the forest and reached to a hut. Nobara opened it and entered. Mikan followed behind.

"Welcome to DA class, _Mikan Sakura_." Persona said out of no where. "Where is that kuro neko?"

"He said he's not coming." Mikan replied timidly.

Persona just smirked. He knew Natsume will skip his class as usual.

"I see you've met our class' ice princess, Ibaragi."

Mikan nodded.

The whole place was very dark. There were a few students there. They were staring at her with pitiful eyes. Somehow they felt that Mikan shouldn't be in there.

Persona briefed Mikan about their class and what they do. The whole time, everyone was quiet. The only person's voice that can be heard was Persona's. He was explaining to her about missions and partners. The rest of the students just sat down and listened to him. They had heard it many times since whenever there's a new student in their class, Persona will explain about their class.

After being dismissed, Mikan and Nobara walked out together again but Persona asked Mikan to stay for a little longer.

Mikan just stared at him. She was getting sleepy after all the explanation he gave just now.

"I need you to come back here tonight at 11. You will have to observe a mission tonight. Kuro neko and ice princess will be going. I just need you there to observe, got it?"

Mikan just nodded and sighed.

While she was walking back to her dorm, she was stopped by a group of girls. She looked at them and recognized one of them. Shouda.

"I said you'll be dead, _girl_. You've wasted our time finding you. Now that we did find you, you're going to _suffer_."

Mikan frowned. She did not want dark Mikan to be awakened so she just turned around and walked to another direction. The girls stopped her. They pulled her hair and pushed her to the ground.

"Well, what are you going to do now? Huh?"

"We will stop and ignore you if you leave Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama alone!"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

The five girls surrounding Mikan flew far away. Mikan looked at the the person who saved her.

"Thank you, Imai-san." She said and bowed her head.

"You owe me 500 rabbits. One baka bullet is 100 rabbits."

Mikan nodded and took out her purse from her bag but Hotaru put her hand over Mikan's. "Since this is the first time I'm helping you, it's free of charge. Don't put yourself in danger with those girls anymore. They're worthless and a waste of your time."

Mikan couldn't hold back her tears. Tears started streaming down her cheeks and she whispered something that made Hotaru smiled. Hotaru patted Mikan's back and offered her to go Central Town with her. Mikan happily accepted and smiled at Hotaru.

They went to Central Town and Mikan bought a dozen of crab brains for Hotaru as a token of appreciation whereas Hotaru bought Mikan a box of howalons. They both smiled at each other and knew very well that they were going to be good friends.

After leaving Central Town, they went back to their dorms. Hotaru went to her three-star room and lied on her bed. She smiled as she remembered what Mikan whispered to her earlier.

"_I hope we can be friends."_

After Mikan left for her dorm, she kept on thinking of how much fun she had. She had never had so much fun before. She felt that she can trust Hotaru. She didn't go down for dinner because she and Hotaru ate before they left Central Town. Mikan decided to take a short nap before going to the Northern Woods again to meet Persona, Natsume and Nobara.

**Sorry if this is a bad chapter. I just wanted to update for the sake of updating. I have forgotten what happened in the earlier chapter because I'm in a process of writing another fanfic! Sorry! .**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I'll try my best to make the story more interesting. :/**


	7. Chapter 7: The Mission

**HELLO AGAIN! =) THE REVIEWS WERE AWESOME!**

**Special thanks to:**

**sEcretmiNdLoLITA: Aww! Yay! Thank you! :D**

**Meu-Chan: Oh man… Alright then! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Again, thank you for the support! ;)**

**GakuenDeath: Thank you! =) But am still sorry for the late update previously. :(**

**YuiKudo: Aww… Thank you! I'm sure you can write very well too! ;)**

**.cassanova: Eeeks! Okay! =)**

**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs****: Hehehe thank you then! :D**

**mellisagOrman: *Hugs back* Hehehe. Thank you for that wonderful review! I'll try my best to provide the best quality! :')**

**hannah-chanxox****: Okaayy! Roger! ;)**

**akjupiter****: Thank youuu! =)**

**anim3gurl****: Eeeeks! Sorrryyyy! Hahaha. Okay then I'll try to update if I can! :D**

**Nadine99WuzHere****: Ehehe… Sorry but she is. (Whoops! Spoiler!) Haha.**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx****: Hahaha. You always repeat that sentence! She made 4 actually, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Nobara =)**

**jeny88animefan****: Awww! Okay and thank you! :)**

**justanotherfanofyours****: Ehhh? REALLY? YAY! I'm very happy now! =) Hehehe. Thank you! I wasn't really sure if I described her properly. Hehe. I just thought of that out of a sudden so I added it in. =)**

**So…**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! (oh well)**

**.**

_Previously in chapter 6:_

_After leaving Central Town, they went back to their dorms. Hotaru went to her three-star room and lied on her bed. She smiled as she remembered what Mikan whispered to her earlier._

"_I hope we can be friends."_

_After Mikan left for her dorm, she kept on thinking of how much fun she had. She had never had so much fun before. She felt that she can trust Hotaru. She didn't go down for dinner because she and Hotaru ate before they left Central Town. Mikan decided to take a short nap before going to the Northern Woods again to meet Persona, Natsume and Nobara._

**CHAPTER 7: THE MISSION.**

**In Mikan's dream:**

"_Mommy, where is daddy?" A little brunette girl tugged a woman's sleeves._

"_Sorry sweetheart, daddy won't be coming back soon." The woman hugged the girl tightly._

"_When is daddy coming back?"_

"_I'm sorry sweetheart, mommy doesn't know either."_

"_Mommy, promise me that you'll stay by my side always!"_

"_Mommy… Mommy promises." The woman held back her tears. She had a glimpse of the future._

***End of dream***

Mikan opened her eyes and saw the ceiling staring right back at her. She looked at the clock.

_10.30pm._

**Mikan's POV:**

Looks like I have to get ready soon. I wonder if the mission is going to be scary. Why do I have to observe? Is it because I have to go for missions soon? He said that everyone in the DA class have to go for missions.

What should I wear? Should I wear t-shirt and track pants?

Hmm…

Yeah, maybe I should.

Should I tie my hair into a ponytail? Should I just leave it in front of my face? It is night time. I don't need my hair to cover my face right? What if the place we're going have a lot of light? I should just let my hair down and cover my face.

I wonder what Nobara is doing. Should I teleport to her place? What if she is already there? Hmm. No harm in trying.

-Teleport-

The whole room was very dark. I wonder if she noticed my presence or if she was no longer in her room.

"Nobara?" I whispered her name. There was no answer so I quickly search for the light switch. I click it and take a look around her room. It is very tidy. Seems to me she is no longer in the room. I wonder where she could be.

I shall teleport to the hut in Northern Woods.

-Teleport-

"Good to have you here." Masked-sensei smirked when he saw me teleported to the hut. "We shall wait for another five more minutes. Kuro neko isn't here yet."

I nodded. Then something hit my face. I hold it and realized it was a mask. I wore it immediately. The mask covers my half of my face and has two holes for my eyes to see.

"The mask is to cover your identity. Oh and about your alice control devices, would you prefer to be earrings, rings or something customized?"

Alice control devices. I do not want any of it. Though I need to control my deadly alice which is the dark side of me.

"Bracelet." I replied.

He smirks again and nodded. I looked around and saw Nobara resting on a chair. I went to her and tapped her shoulder. However she did not respond. Then he told me that he put her into drugs so that she will use her alice later. He said if he did not do that, she would not dare to even hurt a fly.

I had to shiver at that moment. How can he be so cruel to an innocent girl like Nobara?

We waited for another five minutes, and right on time, Natsume Hyuuga arrived at the hut. He looked at me and frowned. He did not recognize me. Perhaps it was the mask.

"Alright, since everyone is here, we should leave now." Then Masked-sensei went over to Nobara and patted her head. She woke up immediately and stood up.

We went into a limousine when everyone was ready to leave. Nobara sat next to me whereas Natsume sat with Masked-sensei. I did not dare to speak to Nobara because she was completely silent and her face was more serious. I think it must be the drugs that are making her like this. She doesn't look scared at all.

After an hour, the limousine stopped and sensei told us we have reached the place. When we went out from the limousine, the sky was very dark. The limousine left the four of us. I do not know where we are.

"Okay, I brought Mizu here to observe your mission tonight." When he said 'Mizu', he pointed at me. I supposed my mission name is 'Mizu' then. "Do not fail this mission. Inside the warehouse 500 metres from here, there is a computer storing many information about our academy. I want you both to destroy it."

Natsume and Nobara both nodded. Then Natsume looks over at me and asked sensei, "What about her? How is she observing?"

Sensei smirked and said, "She'll be using her invisibility alice to follow. If needed, both of you have to protect her."

I do not need protection. I can always use my invisibility alice to hide and teleport anytime I want. Should I tell him that?

"Be back here in 20 minutes."

"Yes." They both replied in unison. Nobara's voice somehow seemed very cold and murderous. After replying sensei, they both started running to the warehouse. I followed them and activated my invisibility alice.

After around a minute, the warehouse was visible to us already. There were many guards outside the warehouse. I wonder how they are getting in. They both whispered something to each other and then Natsume went to the left whereas Nobara went to the right. They used their alices. The guards at the left side were burnt to death: the guards at the right side were frozen to death.

Then they both entered the warehouse. I followed them in and suddenly I felt that my alice was weaker. There must be someone with the barrier alice inside there. I entered the warehouse and realized that I was visible again because Natsume and Nobara opened their mouths at the same time and yelled, "Watch out!"

Too late, someone from behind me grabbed my arms and locked my hands. I tried struggling but the person's grip was very strong. The person pulled me away from both of them until we could not see each other. The whole warehouse was very dark. Both Natsume and Nobara could not use their alice because of the barrier. I activated my nullification to counter the barrier. It worked a little because Natsume and Nobara started using their alice.

"Impossible! Toya! Amplify Toba's alice!" Someone shouted in the dark.

Out of a sudden, I felt like something punched me. It must be the barrier alice countering my nullification. Maybe I should use my anti-barrier alice to counter the barrier. I haven't tried that before. How do I even activate that? I should concentrate.

"Argh! Damn it! Our alices are no use!" Natsume yelled.

"Mizu! Are you okay?" Nobara shouted to me. She was not allowed to call my real name.

"When I say 'now', kuro neko, you burn this whole place. Then we escape." I said calmly.

"Hahaha! There's no escaping!" A figure approaches us. I could hear the footsteps coming closer to me. "You must be new. We have people using the barrier alice, there's no way you three can use your alice."

I had to frown. This person was underestimating me. I yelled out to them again. "Kuro neko, are you ready?"

I heard him muttered an 'hn' so I activated my anti-barrier alice and yelled, "Now!"

The whole place was in fire at once. Nobara used her ice alice to protect herself from being burnt. I used the ice alice as well after I kick the person behind me at the groin. We ran out just in time before the whole warehouse collapsed. The three of us were panting and breathing hard.

A limousine came and sensei came out from it.

"You three are hurt."

"The warehouse had a barrier around it." Natsume told him.

"That's no excuse."

"I… It was my fault. I shouldn't have followed them into the warehouse." I confessed. Technically it was my fault. If I didn't follow them into the warehouse, I would have remained invisible.

"No, it's not your fault. Those two are suppose to protect you. For the both of you, I want you to go to Northern Woods for extra training. I would also like to know how you three escaped." Sensei looked at me at the last sentence. Looks like I have to tell him about my anti-barrier alice.

Throughout the trip back to the academy, everyone was quiet. I feel bad that they have to take the blame since it was my fault. "Do not blame them. It was really my fault." I said quietly but it was loud enough for sensei to hear. Even though he heard me, he just ignored me. Why?

I noticed this was the first time I speak so many sentences to people. Why do I feel happy? Why am I speaking so much? Is this is a good thing?

I hope tomorrow will be a better day. I hope Shouda stops bullying me. Should I stay away from Natsume and Ruka? I do not want any unnecessary attention. I want to have friends to have fun with. What is fun? Is it like this afternoon when Hotaru and I went to Central Town? I felt happy.

The limousine stopped and we left to our rooms. It was already 12.30 in the morning. I hope I can get up in time for class. Like I said earlier, I do not want unnecessary attention.

_Please God, let my life be less miserable._

_._

**Phew! Oh man. This is not long enough right? :/ I'm sorry! =( Today is the last day of holiday for me until August. I'll try to update if I can! Hopefully my parents allow me because actually this year is a major year for me. Well, sort of. **

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! =)**


	8. Chapter 8: A Normal Day

**I am very very SORRY that I updated so late! I have a very good reason for that. My mom took away my laptop so that I can 'concentrate' with my studies. -.- Yup, meaning, I'm using now because she's not in.**

**Special thanks to:**

**GakuenDeath: Aww… Yay thank you! =) You're still one of the first that always review my story after I just update! Hahaha.**

**mellisagOrman****: Hehe… Sorry to make you feel that way towards Sumire… :( Oh man… That's nice. Sighs.**

**YuiKudo****: Oo… Thank you! So you were quiet in school huh…**

**justanotherfanofyours****: Hahaha. Mhmm. Never underestimate Mikan Sakura! :D Yup, graduating from high school soon. :) Can't wait to go college!**

**Kylee-Cat****: Hehehe. I hope that too ;) **

** .cassanova****: Hahaha. Fangirl dance! Thank youuu! All the best to your studies as well! :)**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx****: You have to read and find out. Though I think this story will be quite long… Hehe.**

**hannah-chanxox****: Hehehe. I'll try to… :(**

**PrincessMeiMikan****: Yay! Thank you! I'll try to update soon… :(**

**April Night****: Hehehe. I hope you like my story… :D Yes, it's strange I know. Haha.**

**So…**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! (oh well)**

_Previously in chapter 7:_

_Throughout the trip back to the academy, everyone was quiet. I feel bad that they have to take the blame since it was my fault. "Do not blame them. It was really my fault." I said quietly but it was loud enough for sensei to hear. Even though he heard me, he just ignored me. Why?_

_I noticed this was the first time I speak so many sentences to people. Why do I feel happy? Why am I speaking so much? Is this is a good thing?_

_I hope tomorrow will be a better day. I hope Shouda stops bullying me. Should I stay away from Natsume and Ruka? I do not want any unnecessary attention. I want to have friends to have fun with. What is fun? Is it like this afternoon when Hotaru and I went to Central Town? I felt happy._

_The limousine stopped and we left to our rooms. It was already 12.30 in the morning. I hope I can get up in time for class. Like I said earlier, I do not want unnecessary attention._

_Please God, let my life be less miserable._

**CHAPTER 8: A NORMAL DAY.**

**Normal POV:**

While Mikan was sleeping soundly in her special star room, Natsume and Nobara were training with Persona. They were scolded because Mikan was not supposed to be injured. The fact that his new favourite student was injured made him want to kill them but he knew better than that. They were still useful to him. _Still._

Both of them trained until 4 in the morning which gives them 4 more hours to sleep before school starts. Even though they were injured badly, Persona did not give mercy to them. Normally they will be excused from attending lessons after a dangerous mission. Not this time. Persona made sure they will attend the class. Even though Mikan was hardly injured, Persona favourites her too much hence gave her permission to skip class.

Why would Mikan, whom did not want unnecessary attention, wants to skip class? People are just going to talk bad about her more which is why Mikan is walking to class now.

**Mikan's POV:**

I woke up just in time. 5 more minutes till the bell rings. I can make it. I opened the door and saw that the teacher was not here yet. I walked to the back of the class with my head down. People started whispering about me again. What did I do this time? Did Shouda spread rumors about me?

I was going to take my seat when Shouda placed her hands on my shoulder and spun me around to face her.

"What did you do to my Natsume-sama!"

What was she talking about? I did not do anything. I should just ignore her. She spun me around again.

"I know you did something to him! What did you do? SPEAK!" She slapped my face and I fell down.

"It's not her fault." Natsume spoke really soft but Shouda managed to hear it.

"What are you saying, Natsume-sama? Of course it's her fault! She must have used her other stolen alices to injure you!"

"You're wrong. She did not do anything to me! Now go away! I don't want to see your face, you bitch!"

Shouda was clearly shocked to hear Natsume calling her a female dog. Her face was so pale. The whole class was laughing at her expression and what Natsume just called her. Is it because he hardly insults people?

"You!" Shouda pointed her index finger at me. "You WILL pay for what you did to him!" After that she left me.

I took my seat and mumbled 'thank you' to him. He just 'tch' at me and said, "Read my mind."

I activated my mind reading alice and hear his thoughts.

'_I'm not doing this for you if you're wondering. That bastard told me to protect you.'_

Oh, so that's why. Does he not consider me as a friend?

Time to activate my telepathy alice to communicate with him.

'Masked-sensei asked you that?' He flinched when he heard my voice inside his mind.

'_Hn. Whatever.'_

'I don't need your help if you don't want to help me.'

'_It's that bastard's order, it's not like I want to help you.'_ I think he forgotten that I was reading his mind because he added, _'Hell I don't even give a damn about you.'_

I had to frown. He doesn't care about me. He even said it in such a harsh way. I don't know why but I started hearing myself sobbing quietly. He looked at me and glared.

'_Are you making me pity you? If you are then you're just like any other slutty girls that want my attention.'_

Why is he thinking so badly of me?

'I am not.'

'_Good, because I don't want to get involve with you anymore_.' He stood up and left the class through the back door.

The teacher hasn't entered yet. Why was he walking like he is really injured? Oh. He must have gotten injured using his alice so much in yesterday's mission. Is that why he is angry of me? Is it because I'm only causing trouble for him and Nobara? I hope Nobara is not angry with me. Should I go see him? Why did Masked-sensei want him to protect me? Is he underestimating me again?

***End of POV***

Time passed really quickly. It was already 2 in the afternoon. Mikan was feeling sad and confused. She was sad that Natsume did not think of her as a friend but a nuisance that he had to bear with because of Persona. She was confused because she did not understand why Persona asked Natsume to protect her since she is not in any dangerous situation.

Anna and Nonoko invited Mikan to sit with them during lunch. Mikan smiled and sat with them.

"So Mikan-chan. Are you and Natsume-kun getting closer?" Anna squealed and grabbed Mikan's hands tightly.

"He protected you just now! That was so sweet!" Nonoko squealed too and jumped at her seats.

"He… He was… Someone told him to protect me." Mikan said quietly, thinking of the best way to phrase it.

"Ehh? Is that so? Mou, I thought he did it for you." Anna mumbled and pouted at the same time.

Mikan nodded. She was feeling uncomfortable with the topic about Natsume so she excused herself and went back to her room. While she was walking back to her room, Persona appeared in front of her.

"You are to observe another mission tonight. This time, don't get yourself hurt. I will explain the details later at the hut. Be there by 11 tonight." Then he left her sighing to herself.

She continued walking but she felt someone's presence. She turned around and saw Hotaru staring blankly at her.

"I know him. Whoever talks to him is involve with him and his works. What is your involvement with him?"

"I…"

"Let's go to Central Town again. I need to buy some spare parts to build my new invention. You can explain to me on the way."

Mikan sighed and nodded. She really needed to talk to someone and Hotaru appeared in the right time. At first Mikan was scared to tell Hotaru. She did not know how to start so Hotaru calmed her and let Mikan do the talking.

They reached Central Town in 10 minutes by bus.

"Then she was gone. I hid there for 3 days without food and water. I was afraid that those people were still in the house so I hid under the table like what… Mommy told me."

Mikan started sobbing again. She had been talking for 10 minutes non-stop.

"Let's go drink something. You must be thirsty and tired since you hardly speak much."

It was true. Mikan was feeling very tired. She never spoke more than a minute before and she just talked to Hotaru for 10 minutes. Hotaru treated **(A/N: Hard to believe -.-)** Mikan with some lemonade. Mikan had stopped talking now.

"Do you feel better after speaking so much?" Hotaru gave her rare smile to Mikan.

Mikan nodded and smiled back.

"You should really consider letting your hair behind and not in front. Your nice smile is covered."

They both smiled at each other. At that moment, both knew that they were going to be really good friends, maybe even best friends.

"You can continue your story tomorrow. You need to take a rest. You don't want to feel sleepy during your mission right?"

"No. You will tell me your story one day too right?" Mikan asked bravely. She felt that she can speak more to Hotaru now.

Hotaru just smiled and pulled Mikan's hands. "Let's go back, baka."

In Mikan's room:

**Mikan's POV:**

This must be happiness. My body somehow feels jumpy and I feel like talking. I never talked so much in my life. Today was so much fun. I hope tonight's mission will be alright. I do not want anyone getting hurt again.

Though I still hope Natsume is not angry with me. At least now I have Hotaru. I hope she will open up herself to me. I want to help her too.

I hope we can be best friends.

I took a last look at my clock before I closed my eyes.

6 more hours till the mission.

**.**

**Yay! I'm done with this chapter. I'm really sorry it's short! My mom should be coming back home soon so I had to stop. Should I write what Mikan told Hotaru in the next chapter or save it some other time? It's about her past. :) Oh, Hotaru has her own unpleasant past too by the way.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :( The next time I update may be around end of August. I'm really SORRY! D:**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) Seeing all the review alerts and other alerts sent to my email makes me really happy! =) THANK YOU!**


	9. Chapter 9: Mission and Saturday Training

**First of all, SORRYYYY! You can kill me if you want! Go ahead! Take a gun and shoot me! (if you know where I live :P) But really, me receiving emails from fanfiction saying that I have a new review for this story made me too happy. I mean, I'm still shocked that people are still reading my story! This story was last year and so you can't imagine how happy/sad I was that people still read.**

**To my dearest reviewers: **

**anim3gurl: Hahahaha. Your review made me smile! Hmmm I like that idea of yours. *grins evilly***

**YuiKudo****: Hmmm… I think I'll mix… And really really truly sorry!**

**Peeta Mellark Makes Me Drool****: Hahahaha. Hmm… Something big happen eh? Maybe I will!**

**ice devil cat demon****: Ohmygosh! My story is your first? :') Really happy!**

**RedTulipHead****: I know right! I should make him be nicer! :P**

**BadAssChick01****: Thank you!**

**Keyheart****: Am so sorry that I didn't update at the end of August. :(**

**TheProcrastinators****: Hehehe it will! Don't you worry!**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx****: Sighs… I know what you mean :( And really sorry for not updating last year.**

**Kylee-Cat****: You got that right, sister!**

**Princess Mei Mikan****: So sorry to have made you wait…. **

**hannah-chanxox****: Gasps! Nii-chan? Hahahaha. I'll see what I can do kay!**

**DropDeadMyDear****: Thank you for liking it then! :D**

**shade sakura knight****: Awwww :') Thank you!**

**DarkFlameInfernal****: Thankies!**

**LynneIbaragi12****: Hehehe thanks! I notice your name is Nobara's surname :P hehehe**

**boysloveboys8804****: Pity indeed :( Thanks for liking it though :)**

**MikanxNatsume4Ever13****: I know right! I like Nobara that way too! :D But I guess I have to make her put her hair behind soon though…**

**UnShed Tears: Hey thanks ya! :D Sorry for not updating for a long time…**

**BrokenBlackCat****: Awww thank you :P I didn't plan that to happen but it happened anyway so… hehehe :D**

** .U: Hahaha. But my other stories are not as successful as this one :(**

**Hopeful-Little-Girl****: Thank you :) I look forward too :P**

**A-DiDDy101****: Hehehehe thank youuuu :D **

**Guest: Hehehe guess what? I'm dying to know too. Thinking of how to end the story…**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! (oh well)**

**ENJOOOYYY!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously in chapter 8:<em>

_This must be happiness. My body somehow feels jumpy and I feel like talking. I never talked so much in my life. Today was so much fun. I hope tonight's mission will be alright. I do not want anyone getting hurt again._

_Though I still hope Natsume is not angry with me. At least now I have Hotaru. I hope she will open up herself to me. I want to help her too._

_I hope we can be best friends._

_I took a last look at my clock before I closed my eyes._

_6 more hours till the mission._

**CHAPTER 9: MISSION AND SATURDAY TRAINING.**

Mikan's POV

I woke up and nearly passed out. It was 11.07p.m. I didn't know I was asleep for so long. Why didn't Masked-sensei come to wake me up? Maybe he thought I'm too weak and scared to observe another mission?

I wonder who is going for the mission tonight. It can't be Nobara and Natsume. They just came back from one. Hmm. Maybe it's other D.A. class students. I hope they are nice, so that we can be friends.

Oh no. I shouldn't take my time thinking about this now. I need to change.

When I reached the place, Masked-sensei was yelling at two people.

"Matsudaira! Becareful with what you say. And you, Yakumo, patience!"

I approached Masked-sensei and his two students and cleared my throat softly.

He looked at me and somehow glared at me for a second. "You're late."

I looked down. I was wearing my mask and could feel liquid on my face. It couldn't be raindrops.

Masked-sensei looked back at the two others. "This is Mizu. She's observing your mission tonight. I have already explained to them and will not explain to you again." He looked at me.

I just nodded and looked the other side. He didn't need to be so harsh on me.

In the end, the limousine had to speed up so that we wouldn't be late. Inside the limo, I sat next to sensei. Opposite me are the other two guys. They are really tall. I wonder what their height is.

Oh. I must have been staring at them for too long. One of them turned towards me and said "what?"

I shook my head.

After about half an hour, we reached the place. It was another warehouse.

"Right, be back here in twenty minutes. I want the person to be unharmed, you get me?"

The two guys nodded and ran off towards the warehouse. I activated my invisibility alice and flew after them. I didn't know what their alice were yet. They ran silently and decided to do passive attacks. One of them must have used his alice because I could hear yellings.

"Urgh! Get them off! Where did they come from anyway?"

"Gross! Disgusting!"

"Ahhhh! Insects! Filthy things, they are!"

Oh. So his alice must be something to do with insects.

Some guards ran out from the warehouse and the door was left opened.

They sneaked in successfully and so I followed. I wonder how they can see in the dark. All I saw was pitch black so I activated my vision alice, which helps me see everything, even see through.

I saw the two of them looking towards someone sitting on a chair. The chair suddenly floated in the air and was moving closer towards me. I went out of the warehouse before the chair hit me. The guards were all coming back already so I decided to do something to them.

Using my telepathy alice and my vocal pheromones, I said "sleep" to all of them. Slowly, everyone dropped on the ground. When those two ran out of the warehouse, they looked shocked to see all the guards lying on the ground. The person sitting on the chair was still floating.

One of them waved his hand and the chair continued flying towards the limo.

When we reached the car, Masked-sensei smirked. It was really scary. He congratulated us. He loosened the bounds on the person and introduced.

"This is Luna Koizumi. Our new member in the D.A. class"

* * *

><p>I woke up late in the morning. At first I thought I was going to be late, but it happened to be a Saturday. I went down for a quick breakfast and decided to visit Hotaru. She was working on something when I knocked her room door. I was going to go back to my room, seeing that she was busy. But she told me to shut up and follow her to Central Town.<p>

"So you went on a mission with Hayate Matsudaira and Hajime Yakumo?"

We were at an ice cream shop, eating our favourite ice cream.

"I think so. I only remember their surname." I answered.

Hotaru nodded. "Well, yesterday's mission sounded fine."

"What are their alices?" I asked timidly.

"Matsudaira is the wind alice and Yakumo is insect controlling."

I nodded.

"What was that girl's name? The one that you all saved." Hotaru asked me, concentrating on her ice cream.

"Luna Koizumi."

Hotaru's eyes immediately showed anger, but her face was as emotionless as always. I think something must have happened between them.

"You should stay away from her."

I looked up and cocked my head to one side.

"Her alice is the soul sucking alice."

Oh. So that's why. But how did she know about the Luna Koizumi girl?

"I know her because of my past." Hotaru heaved a sigh and took another spoon of her crab ice cream. It must taste really weird.

"Hotaru, when do you think… you can tell me?" I looked at her through my curtain hair.

She shook her head. "Not yet. I'm not ready. You weren't done with yours either." She tried smiling.

"I couldn't go on." I told her honestly.

***End of POV***

They stayed at Central Town until the afternoon. They wanted to stay longer but Hotaru had to finish her invention and Mikan… Well, Mikan had to attend training with Persona. Hayate and Hajime told him about the unconscious guards and Persona was impressed that Mikan had the wit and guts to do that. He supposed she was ready for her first mission. Who is better to partner with her than his new puppet, Luna?

So after saying their goodbyes to each other, Mikan entered into her room and changed. She didn't like that smirk on Persona's face when he said she was to attend training on Saturday. She also didn't like it when he told her she was to partner with Luna. Something told her that Persona is not to be trusted and Luna was a dangerous person, no matter how she looked.

Luna Koizumi was joining Mikan's class, starting effectively on the coming Monday. No one knows about her yet though.

But what made Mikan confused was that how come Persona wanted to train Luna as well when she's only a new student. She had a feeling Luna was not a new student at all. A new alice that she discovered? No. It was pure instinct. And what Hotaru said made her more vigilant.

Soul sucking alice.

Mikan smirked in her head again. '_Let's see who they're more afraid now.'_ She thought.

When she reached the Northern Woods, she realized she was too early. Persona had asked her to come at 3p.m. but it was only 2p.m. now. Paranoid that she may fall asleep if she teleported back to her room, she decided to sleep on the ground of the forest.

She woke up when someone stepped on her. Yes, _stepped._

"Get up, filth!"

Mikan groaned and looked at the daring person.

"You're Luna Koizumi." Mikan said quietly.

Luna wasn't shocked to hear her voice like other people. She only glared. "Yeah, I am. Stop admiring me and get up."

Mikan got up slowly and nervously because Luna kept looking at her as if without blinking her eyes.

"So let me get this straight. From now on, I'll be Persona's favourite, and Natsume's partner. Is that clear?"

Mikan just stared at her. "Why?"

Luna seemed confused with the question. "Why _what_?"

"Why do you want to be his faourite? And do you like Natsume?" She cocked her head to one side.

Luna was actually quite afraid of her at first. With her hair covering her face and with a voice that comes out as ghostly whispers, who wouldn't be? But Luna was a brave girl.

"Why? There's no 'why', if you ask me 'why', I'll answer with 'just because'."

Mikan nodded. "Okay."

Luna was about to say more but was interrupted by the presence of Persona.

"Training starts now. Go to the hut and try escaping from it. Work as a team."

Luna glared at Mikan and they both ran towards the hut where D.A. students meet. Just when they entered, the fire inside the lamp went out and the door back to the forest was locked.

Luna started panicking and tried to grab things but only made things worst. Everything inside the hut was bewitched, so that one touch will make the thing come alive and attack the person.

"Ow! That hurts! Ow!"

She kept yelling around that Mikan couldn't handle anymore. She activated a barrier around Luna so that the things stopped attacking Luna. Then, she used the fire alice to burn a hole at the side of the hut.

Luna quietly followed behind her. They ran out of the hut and saw Persona shaking his head.

"Another round. This time, I'll make sure it's harder to escape."

They trained until they were bruised badly. It was already 8p.m. when they were dismissed.

When Mikan teleported back to her room, she healed her bruises and took a bath. She was hoping to find Hotaru at the dining hall to tell her about her training.

"How was training?" The raven haired girl asked immediately when the brunette sat down next to her.

Mikan sighed. Hotaru smiled. It was her first time hearing Mikan heaving a sigh. '_That girl is changing for sure.' _Thought Hotaru.

"Training was tiring. I don't like it."

"It's okay. You just have to tolerate it for another few more years."

Mikan grimaced. She wasn't sure if she would survive that long.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you like it. I have lost touch of this story and had to reread everything. And I think my writing skills have worsen :( And I also think that Mikan doesn't talk like she used to. I'm too tired to reread everything in this chapter… <strong>

**GOMENASAI!**

**I won't promise to update soon because I don't know when I will be able to anymore. **


	10. Chapter 10: Visit to CT and Mikan's Past

**Hello people! I'm not supposed to be doing this but I just HAD to, you know? I still have three more papers to go next wed, thurs and fri. -.- But I reallyyyy had to update this. **

**Without further ado, let me say my thanks to my reviewers:**

**Guest: Well, I hope this won't be confusing. You're the first 'Guess' in my review for Chapter 9… Anyway, thank you for your review! :3**

**Guest: The second 'Guest'… Nah… You didn't come off as a rude person. :D **

**DEVIlishAngel00****: Hahaha! Thank you for your review! You don't have to beg :P**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Yes, yes. Me too! :D**

**16-Dreamer's Hope-roanne****: And thank YOU for reviewing it :3**

**Xx-ScGa-AddIctSs-xX****: Hmmm thanks for the idea! I'll try to put it somewhere in my story if it suits the plot! :D**

**BrokenBlackCat****: I know :/ But I hope it won't be long! Hehe, well… Intuitions are mostly right (for me)**

**Guest: Third 'Guest'… Thank you for your review!**

**Prism Stream****: It's okay… I don't think I want Sumire to remain as a baddie… (Whoops. Spoiler?)**

**TheAnimeGirl4321****: Thank you for liking it then! :D**

**Lovelyanime: Here's the update! **

**CuTexAnGeLxWriter****: There will be romance between them… Just not so soon yet :P**

**I****arepiggie****: To be honest… I rather have Luna be the slutty one :( But I guess she'll maybe have a change of heart? Idk :P**

**UnShed Tears: I don't like stories with Hotaru being b*tchy as well :( Hehehe… About their past… Soon perhaps?**

**anheru-chan: Me sianto honrado! (I had to use google translate! :P)**

**jane143****: I'll try! But it's still a long way to go?**

**Wincesslos****: :( But I keep having writer blocks. Thank you by the way! :D**

**TECKK: Thank you! :D :D *Feeling the love***

**GEM: Huh… It didn't cross my mind that it'll be piqued as unique and different. Nonetheless, thank you! :D**

**Starlovers****: Yes, yes I'll try**

**Sparkle9510****: Okay, thanks :D**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! (oh well) **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><em>Previously in Chapter 9:<em>

_"How was training?" The raven haired girl asked immediately when the brunette sat down next to her._

_Mikan sighed. Hotaru smiled. It was her first time hearing Mikan heaving a sigh. 'That girl is changing for sure.' Thought Hotaru._

_"Training was tiring. I don't like it."_

_"It's okay. You just have to tolerate it for another few more years."_

_Mikan grimaced. She wasn't sure if she would survive that long._

**CHAPTER 10: A Visit to Central Town and Mikan's Past**

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. It's Sunday today. This means I don't have to go to class which is a happy thing.

Happy.

My classmates are really mean to me, except for a few such as Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka and… Natsume? No, he is mean to me. He didn't care about me. Why is he like this? Can't he see that I need friends? He seemed lonely too. I bet he wants some friends too.

If mommy was to see me like this… She would have been really sad.

Mommy…

_Flashback: _

"_Mommy, mommy!" A little girl with pigtails tugged the skirt of a woman. _

_The woman bent down and smiled, "Yes, dear?"_

"_The kids… In my class…" The girl started. _

"_What about them?"_

"_They don't like me." The girl's eyes started tearing._

"_Hush, Mikan… Of course they like you." The woman hugged her daughter. "They just don't know it yet. You are special. Really, really special. Remember that."_

_But the girl cried. "They don't like me! They said I'm weird!"_

_The mother, after seeing her daughter cried so loud, said in a soft, soothing voice, "You're making mommy sad. Stop crying. I'm sure everyone loves you. If you're sad, mommy will be sad."_

_That made the little girl's crying stop. She looked up, hazel eyes staring at her mother's, "Mommy is sad?"_

"_Yes, of course. When you're happy, mommy is happy." _

_End of flashback._

I cannot be sad. For mommy.

***End of POV***

Mikan decided to visit Hotaru yet again. However, Hotaru wasn't in her room. She left a note outside which showed 'Baka, if you see this, it means I'm in Central Town buying more spare parts.'

She showed a tiny smile. Hotaru knew she was going to visit again. She decided to go to Central Town as well to find for her new friend.

When she reached there, she started feeling scared. The whole place was crowded. And she has forgotten the place where Hotaru went to buy the materials (poor sense of direction). Walking alone, she kept looking down, trying to avoid unnecessary attention. But fate has always been cruel for Mikan.

"Look who's here?"

Mikan looked up. In front of her was none other than Sumire and her posse.

"I'm surpised you have the guts to come here." Sumire sneered at her.

Mikan, thinking whether it was worth talking to her decided that it was not. She walked off, continuing her journey to find Hotaru.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!"

"I think she's deaf. She didn't have any reactions just now." Her friend whispered.

"Probably. Ugh! I can't stand looking at her! Let's go!" Sumire complained.

"Without doing anything to her?" Her other friend asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wakako, we're in Central Town. There are so many people around. Use your brain sometimes!" And with that, she stalked off to the opposite direction of Mikan.

Mikan tried to ignore the encounter with Sumire and pretend as if she hadn't seen Sumire. But, Sumire unfortunately has caused quite a scene just now and some people started looking at Mikan. She bowed her head lower and reached the lemonade stall where she and Hotaru went the other day.

She decided to wait at the stall for Hotaru. If Hotaru wasn't going to turn up in an hour's time, she'll head back. Realising this, Mikan smiled a tiny bit again. She felt that she was becoming more independent – riding the bus to Central Town by herself, walking around Central Town by herself, and probably going back to the academy by herself too if Hotaru wasn't going to appear.

While drinking, she was interrupted by a small boy with silver hair. He sat opposite her across the round table and stared at her through her curtain of hair.

"You're Mikan Sakura."

Mikan just nodded and eyed at him suspiciously. Waiting for him to say more, she stared back at him. But he said no more and they ended up staring at each other.

After what seemed like minutes, he broke the silence, "You're boring."

Taken aback from what he said, she let out a small "huh?"

"Oh, so you do speak." The small boy said emotionless. "You're ugly."

Mikan, new to this type of conversation just nodded. She didn't know whether or not to agree or disagree, but she thought agreeing people will be better.

The small boy continued to stare at her blankly. "You're very ugly."

Mikan nodded again.

The small boy continued, "You're stupid."

Mikan nodded.

The small boy then said, "You're weird."

Mikan paused for a while. Then after a few seconds, nodded.

"Why aren't you talking?"

Mikan tilted her head to one side. "There's no reason for me to talk."

The small boy seemed unaffected by her voice. "I just said that you're ugly, stupid and weird. Aren't you going to defend yourself?"

"Defend… myself?" She said slowly. "Like… attacking you?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "You _are_ stupid." After that, he left.

"Was that Hijiri?"

Mikan turned and saw her new friend. "Hotaru."

Hotaru smiled at her. "I knew you'll come here. So was that Hijiri?"

"Who's Hijiri?" She cocked her head to one side.

"That small boy just now. He talked to you, didn't he?"

"Is that his name?"

Hotaru nodded. "Youichi Hijiri. He's from D.A. class too."

Mikan nodded in reply. She continued sipping her lemonade. Then, realizing Hotaru was just sitting there, offered her lemonade too, which was gladly accepted by Hotaru.

"So, are you ready to continue your story?"

Mikan hesitated. After some time, she nodded. "Yes. You'll have to know sooner or later anyway."

The raven haired girl just made a small smile.

"So, when the bad guys came, mommy told me not to come out from my hiding place. She went out and I don't know what happened. But like what I told you the other day, I hid under the table for 3 days. I was really hungry by then. I crawled out of the table slowly, without making any sound.

"They could still be inside my house. I crept out silently. The living room was quiet. I went to the kitchen to look for some food to eat but I think the bad guys emptied everything. When I went out from the house, someone suddenly shouted, "The daughter! Get the daughter! Send Dokoshimi!" Using all the energy left inside of me, I ran back inside the house.

"They kept on banging on the door. I ran upstairs. But I knew I couldn't jump down. Although I knew mommy has inserted the flying alice stone into me, I've never tried. I didn't dare to risk my life. They managed to break into the house somehow. The Dokoshimi person was scary. I could remember how he looked like. Scarred face, limps almost broken, body seemed to be mutated but yet he was walking perfectly fine.

"He smiled at me. Not the prettiest smile I've seen.

"Hello, little one."

I looked at him, terrified of what he was going to do to me. He laughed.

"Dear, oh, dear. Not as brave as your mother, eh?"

I was in shock. I wanted to ask what happened to my mother but I didn't dare.

"She did some really nasty things to me, you know that?"

When I didn't reply, he laughed again.

"Look at me! I look like a mutated human!"

I stared at him.

"She also inserted some funny alice stones inside me. I used to be able to hurt people using my mind. Of course, it won't kill them. Just scare people off, something like that. But I don't know what she did. Instead of trying to hurt her, I hurt myself. It was agonizing, the pain I mean. I felt like I was going to die. I tried to grab her again but she inserted another stone into me again.

"Whatever that was, it made the pain stopped. But I was sort of transfigured into some sort of monster. I couldn't control myself. I started attacking my partners instead. I can't remember what I did to them but after I regain my own conscience, the rest that stayed out of my view explained what happened to me. I sort of 'sent them to hell'. Their soul escaped from their body and entered mine."

At this, I gave a loud shriek. Even though I was still very young, I understood what he was saying. He found it funny when I shrieked.

"Oh? Little girl is scared? You shouldn't be." Then he took out a knife and approached me. I didn't know what to do. He raised his hand and I tried to push him away. Something happened. I can't remember what. But suddenly, I saw him lying on the floor unconscious. I must have stolen his alice and it absorbed straight inside my body.

I felt the pain and collapsed. The next day or it could have been a few days later, I woke up in a hospital. There was an old man sitting beside my bed. I tried to get up but those tubes were stuck to me. I started crying again and woke the old man up.

"Hey, hey, you're awake. Don't cry." He comforted me and I somehow stopped crying. I think I was really touched. "Are you hurt?" He asked in the gentlest voice. I shook my head slowly. He smiled, showing all those wrinkles and said a "good".

Since that day, he took me into his house and we had a grandfather-granddaughter type of bond. He told me he found me outside of the house. How I got there, I will never know.

Then one day, Narumi-sensei visited us. He explained to both grandpa and I about Alice Academy. I was grateful for what grandpa did, so I came here, since they give money to the student's family. I promised to visit him after I graduate and he told me he'll wait.

So here I am."

Mikan ended her long story and looked at Hotaru. "You don't think of me as a killer, right?"

"Baka, of course not. You did it as a self-defense. And that alice, I don't think you can control it?"

Mikan shook her head. "I try to prevent it from taking control over me. But sometimes it acts on its own. I think… I have Dokoshimi's soul within me…" She said the last sentence softly.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "Why can't you take the alice out from yourself?"

"I tried. But I couldn't. I don't know. Narumi-sensei said he'll help me."

Hotaru nodded, and then said, "It's late. We should go back."

And so they left Central Town.

"I've told you my story. When can you tell me yours?" Mikan asked timidly.

"Let's just say it concerns Luna Koizumi and my brother." Hotaru answered stoically. Then looked at Mikan seriously. "She's coming to class tomorrow, isn't she?"

Mikan nodded.

"Just be careful."

When they reached back to their dorm, Mikan went straight to her bed.

**Mikan's POV:**

What is this feeling? My heart seems lighter. Somehow, I'm glad that I told Hotaru my story. She's such a nice person. How I wish I can help her too. I wonder what happened between Luna Koizumi and her brother.

* * *

><p><strong>And so! What do YOU think happened between Luna Koizumi and Hotaru's brother? Tell me what you think and I might take your idea because well… I'm having writer's block -.- So don't hate me! :P<br>**

**Anyway, if you all have Twitter and don't mind reading all my random tweets, follow me at LittleAddiena :D (You'll learn my real name :P )**

**I hope you enjoyed it. It's passed 1.30 a.m by the way -.- But since you people are such lovelies, I don't mind staying up late to write this! **

**P/s: I promised to write longer the next chapter! . Wish me luck for my finals! ^^ **


End file.
